


Only One

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Simple deceptions.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'deception'

"There you are." 

Lucina turned from where she'd been looking over a merchant's wares. Robin was watching her, concern on his face. He was clutching a stack of pages whose contents she couldn't fathom. 

"Might as well make sure were prepared for the next part of the march," Lucina replied. "What's that?" 

"Ah, why I was looking for you," Robin replied. "Ninety-seven explanations and simple deceptions to allow you stay with me and Chrom when this is all over. They should all work and..." 

Unsure of what to say, Lucina just pulled him into her arms. 

"One will be enough."


End file.
